


Strand by strand

by Patience_on_a_Monument (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Giant Spiders, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Prompt Fill, glue, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Patience_on_a_Monument
Summary: Prompt:Chie wrapped up with webbingI wanna see the IT including Chie come a shadow that looks like a spider. And then i want them to get wrapped up tightly in the spiders webbing, the victims are for the filler to decide, most of the focus should go towards Chie being wrapped up in the tight, restrictive, sticky webbing, because i have a huge crush on her. But other members of the team can be webbed as well if you so wish. Make sure to have a very detailed description of Chie being wrapped up. No Vore please, i think thats gross. And no BAD END, i'm not interested in Chie being horribly eaten alive, just the bondage aspect.





	Strand by strand

It had seemed like an easy victory.

Sure, they had been kicking ass all the way through the castle so far and had maybe become a little over-confident in their approach. Some of the little guys had even started running from them, which gave Chie a feeling of power that she had begun to revel in, taking the edge off their attention. But they were doing so _good_. 

They had been chasing a Golden Hand through the dim corridors and turned a corner fast, far too fast. None of them had seen the webbing before they slammed directly into it, the Hand vanishing the instant they did so. 

The strands were thick and gelatinous, immediately trapping them one by one as their chevron formation flattened against the web, hands raised in defence by their sides and legs straight. The instant she understood where she was she recoiled in horror, but she only distorted the cords that held her tight, and when she released the tension it only flung her further into the web. She flailed and kicked and heaved her body around but she was stuck tight and the motion only pulled at her clothes and skin. Her head was turned slightly to the right where it was stuck so couldn’t see either Kanji or Souji, but from the quiet murmurs of reassurance and screams of bloody murder somewhere nearby she knew they were ok, if also stuck. From the muffled noises to her right it sounded as though Yukiko had caught one of the strands in her mouth but could still breath ok, making noises of discomfort rather than disgust, and the shape of her in the corner of her eye looked to be trying to slither free more cautiously than Chie had attempted. She tried to turn and look at the guys but her hair pulled where it was caught and so she was pinned, a fly on a glue trap helpless to its fate.

And then that...creature had turned up, scuttling out of the dark towards them. Chie screamed louder than she ever had before as fear jolted through her spine and left her limbs weak.

It was horrible, just seeing it made her feel sick but she was too mortified to look away from it; pitch black and glossy except for the thick red hairs that dotted along its body with far, far too many legs that were awfully thin except at joints that bulged, and the creaks and clanks as it moved echoed along the empty hallways. It loomed above her as it clambered over the webbing to the side where they were so vulnerably splayed, and as its viciously clawed legs passed over her face she had to fight down the urge to vomit all over herself. 

She heard the claws tap as they landed behind her and screwed her eyes shut in anticipation, hoping against all logic that it would move on, but instead she felt a touch at the centre of her spine. She screamed again until her lungs hurt, then kept screaming. She could hear the shouts of her teammates around her, Rise loud in her head, but she was too delirious with fright to make out any words as the massive spider monster clipped and tapped at her, then began rolling her. 

She could feel the thick cords being laid down along her chest at first, much thicker and stronger than those of the web but just as tacky. With each spin the bindings got tighter and tighter until she could barely move her chest enough to breathe, but not enough to hurt her, and she could only watch the terrified faces of her friends as they raced by her. The silk spun around her again and again until it had gradually covered her torso, pinning her elbows to her waist and her hands to her neck before heading back down her body to bind her legs together. No matter how she thrashed she couldn’t get her body to move an inch, only brushing skin and cloth while the wrapping stayed tight. Where the webbing touched her skin it was cool and viscous and yet rough, and there was a slight stretch when she heaved with her arms but it only gave her the smallest of gives before snapping her back into place. She kicked as hard as she could at the thing but could barely make the web shiver. Claws scratched at her bare legs as it wound the silk around her and hear the squelching liquid sound as it spun, until finally her legs were utterly bound and she was completely defenceless. No amount of wriggling got her anywhere, and frustration rose to compete with the fear dominating her brain.

When she was finally bound to the monster’s satisfaction there was nothing she could do to but wait for the killing blow, expecting any moment to feel something stab at the back of her exposed neck and suck her dry like she was a juice box, but it never came.

Things happened too fast for Chie’s panic addled mind to keep up with. First she felt the weight of the spider vibrate the wires of the web as the thing began to pick its way over to Yukiko, probably to start again. Then there was a terrible ripping sound and a deafening cry of triumph and victory from Kanji, the feeling of the webbing’s strands being pulled and pushed at distance while something was being moved, then the sounds of slashing as the web went slack. 

“I’ve got you, Yukiko-san!” she heard Kanji roar and then he was barrelling into her line of sight, holding their leader’s sword above him in an unpracticed fashion lent strength by the ferocity of his rage. He dodged around the spider’s back to slash Yukiko free in a few quick strokes, then bashed at its legs with the sword as Rise shouted “fire!” in their heads. Souji shouted his incantation out of sight and the thing burst into flames, emitting a terrible screech as it fell onto its back.

“Hold on Chie, we’ll get you out!” Souji yelled, and Chie sighed in relief. The fear wavered as she put her trust in her team, and it let her get just a little more in control of her emotions.

The new perspective let her try and reason her way out of her bondage rather than purely panicking. Maybe she had been spelled calm as well, but it didn’t matter to her much. Better to get herself out of this disgusting bind. The sounds of the fight grew quieter as she concentrated and as her team led it away from her, keeping her safe.

The clingy silk moved with her as she struggled, both flexible and taut across her chest and around her limbs; it was going to be almost impossible to get out just by flexing enough. The syrupy impermeable nature of it meant that the more she struggled and panicked the more she sweated into the confines of the wrapping, making her skin clammy and clothes rough against her skin, and she quickly grew warm as her body heated got trapped along with her. She found herself thinking of the mummies in some of those cheapo movies she’d watched last month with Yosuke and nearly burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of her situation. 

She pulled and worked at the strands near her neck where her fingertips were free, and although she couldn’t bring herself to feel grateful to the spider that her face had been left free she couldn’t help the shiver that went through her at the thought of being totally encased and being completely powerless, suffocating in the sticky tomb of spider’s web.

With her fingers free she began to slowly pull the web from her, the gunk immediately gluing itself to her palms as she tugged at it. There were tiny shearing sounds as the fibers of her tracksuit gave way, but they did part eventually, leaving light yellow fluff on the underside of the silk that she slowly levered away from herself to shimmy it down towards her stomach like a sleeping bag. She gulped huge lungfuls of air once it was halfway down her chest and she wouldn’t push herself back into it with a gasp. By the time she had rolled it to her waist it was heavy and unwieldy, squeezing down on her in a viscous mass that was impossible to move. Just as she began to panic again there was a lull in the sounds of violence further down the corridor and then a holler of victory, then her team was crowding her as they cut and pulled her free, Kanji gently lowering her down onto weak legs that immediately collapsed. 

When she had recovered enough to stagger onto her feet she didn’t wait for a signal and ran right over to the spider’s mangled, seeping corpse to kick it hard enough that it bounced against the wall with a satisfying thump.

“Take that, you asshole!” she screamed, the impotent violence taking the edge off the storm of emotions battling in her chest.

They didn’t talk about it as they dusted themselves down after the fight; the most acknowledgement that Chie could handle was when Yukiko wordlessly pulled her into a close hug and Chie could bury her face in her neck to smell the sulphur of the onsen and the jasmine shampoo that was so familiar and grounding to her. They answered none of the questions from the rest of the team when they used their Goho-M and left the TV world in a hurry, and Chie couldn’t bring herself to be mad at them when they walked her all the way home, Yukiko’s hand firm in her own. 

She spent hours that night scrubbing the last of the sticky strands from her skin and cutting glue from her hair. 

After that she never once questioned her fear of bugs.


End file.
